Candlelight Consultants
by RonaldWeasleyTheHero
Summary: Armin has been having issues with his girlfriend Annie Leondhardt, seeing his distress the males of the 104th decide to share their expertise.


**Another prompt i tried to do for Aruani week lol, I honestly just start typing away and stuff like this happens. this time the prompt was candles and this is the only thing that came to mind, sorry guys.**

* * *

_**Candlelight Consultants**_

Armin Arlert had never figured Annie to be the jealous type, only a month into their relationship and Armin had already deduced that she was a girlfriend that was uncomfortable with public displays of affection, and generally liked her space even from him. He respected those things about her, he didn't smother her with affection, nor did he demand he be in her presence all day everyday. But he started to notice the way she stared at him when he talked to other girls.

Especially when he was near Krista or Mikasa.

The air around him would get cold and a chill would run up his spine. He knew she was looking at him.

He had turned his attention away from his conversation with Mikasa to elbow his best friend Eren in the ribs to catch his attention.

"Eren, do me a favor and turn around, I want to know if Annie is looking at me."

Eren crossed his arms " Is this some kind of a boyfriend girlfriend flirting crap?

Armin sighed "Just do it, Eren..."

Eren took a quick glance behind before turning back to Armin " Yeah she's looking at you, but she has that look on her face...holy shit Armin what did you do?"

Armin slumped in his seat "She doesn't like me talking to other girls...

Eren frowned "You're just talking to Mikasa."

Armin laughed nervously as he took a sideways glance at Mikasa who looked stoic as ever, except for the now crushed wooden spoon that was in her grasp.

"Reiner knows about girl things, we should go ask him." Eren suggested.

Armin decided to take Eren's advice and talk to Reiner who usually did know about these things.

He confronted the large bulky blonde that night during lights out.

Unfortunately Armin didn't know that everyone had decided to join in too to give him advice.

The boys had lit a single candle in the middle of the room and sat down in a circle. Armin felt his eye twitch at all the people surrounding him that insisted on giving him relationship advice.

"So you've come looking for my expertise..." Reiner declared smugly.

"No..." Connie began " He clearly came for mine, isn't that right Armin!"

Armin looked between the two."Umm...Yes?"

Reiner put a hand to his chin, looking like he was in deep thought "So lets see the problem here, Annie is getting jealous when you talk to other girls?''

Armin nodded.

"And you want a way to reassure her that you only have eyes for her?"

Armin nodded again.

"But you don't know how to go about doing that correct."

Armin shook his head up and down vigorously.

There was a small pause as Reiner stared at him.

He then smiled widely "Well you are shit out of luck!"

He then proceeded to burst into uproarious laughter which quickly caused the other's in the room to do the same.

Except for Armin, who was contemplating mass murder at the moment.

Jean stopped his laughter to put a hand on Armin's shoulder "Look Armin, sometimes you just have to deal with her jealousy, its just a part of who she is."

"But I don't want her to think that I don't love her as much as I do."

The boys paused as they looked at the short blonde.

Connie gaped at him "Whoa...he said the L word."

Reiner smirked,"You love Annie Leondhart? Shit I thought you were suppose to be the smart one!"

Another round of laughter followed and arming clutched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Marco gave him an apologetic look as he too looked amused "Im sorry Armin, it is kind of funny to think about you two together..."

"Really?" Armin asked surprised. What was so strange about the two of them together?

Marco scratched the back of his head, not wanting to offend Armin. "Well you're nice and she's well...she's-"

"Absolutely terrifying" Eren offered.

"Violently unpleasant." Jean said.

"I think Annie is nice enough..." Bertholdt spoke up but he was drowned out by the other voices in the room.

Marco kept on with his comparisons "And Annie is the type to-"

"Defeat her enemies and take their hearts as trophies..." Connie said.

"And sometimes she can be-"

"Cruel enough to make you cry yourself to sleep..." Eren wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

Marco laughed nervously at Armin who looked just a tiny bit angry at their description of his girlfriend.

"Not to mention her dead looking eyes..." Connie added in a whisper.

The boys glanced at him.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that! There are at least three dead eye girls in our squad." Connie began to count them off on his fingers "There's Mikasa,-"

"Reiner, Bertholdt, hold me back..." Jean had said calmly before his face contorted in fury and he lunged at Connie, Reiner and Bertholdt were barely able to latch on to Jean before he had killed the short trainee.

Connie on the other hand ignored his fellow trainee and continued to count off.

"Then there is Annie Obviously, and finally Ymir."

"So the dead eyed girls?" Marco looked slightly amused.

Connie nodded "At first it was just Annie and Mikasa, But after awhile I realized that Ymir was a girl so she became part of the group..."

Reiner raised an eyebrow at the short trainee "Did you just ignore the breasts on her chest?"

Connie scowled, he didn't appreciate Reiner's sarcasm "No, I was too busy staring at the breasts on your's!"

The room exploded, and Reiner looked irritated as the laughter was now at his expense.

Armin stayed silent, truly fascinated by the fact that apart the individuals in this room were generally intelligent people, but together their IQ's did not exceed single digits...

The bulky teen suddenly ripped his shirt off revealing the bulging muscles underneath. "Laugh it up, but every one of you know that you will never get a body like mine!"

Armin and the rest felt their eyes bulged at his hulking form.

"Wow...you must consume a lot of protein." Armin stated.

Reiner blinked at the short blonde "What the hell is protein...?"

Armin sighed "Nevermind..."

He was getting nowhere quickly.

Then a sudden thought hit him.

Everyone stopped and watched as Armin stood up.

"I'm the only one here with a girlfriend..."

Every occupant in the room flinched.

"I'm the only one in the room who has ever even _had_ a girlfriend..."

Armin did not notice as the mood became despondent

"I shouldn't be taking advice from all of you, most likely, no one in here but me has even kissed a girl..."

Armin might as well have put a dagger into the ego's of every male in the room.

Armin nodded to himself, satisfied with his conclusion before promptly climbing on his bed to go to sleep.

"Thanks everyone!"

Armin slept peacefully leaving a room full of deflated young men behind.

* * *

**It's the thought that counts right!? anyway this is all i could come up with...im not sorry =)**


End file.
